dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (2015 film)
'''Justice League '''is a 2015 film based off of the DC Comics group "the Justice League of America". Plot As an unsolved crime wave rises in Gotham City, crime fighter Wonder Woman decides to investigate. She continues to investigate of the crime wave, to the point where the Vandal Savage, the mastermind behind it all, decides she needs to be killed. She is attacked by his super-powered minions and is knocked unconscious while trying to fight them off. Batman has been following her to learn more about her and easily rescues her. He carries her back to his hideout, the Batcave, unaware that he is being followed by one of Savage's minions. When she awakens, she asks what happened and who he is. He then tells her his origin: his parents were murdered in front of his very eyes when he was just six, and he trained to avenge his parents' deaths as a vigilante named Batman. He escorts Wonder Woman, who claims she doesn't need help, back home. Upon his return to the Batcave, he finds that his home has been ransacked and his butler has kidnapped. With nowhere else to go, Bruce stays at a hotel.Meanwhile, Vandal Savage continues to prove himself as a major threat, recruiting several street thugs and injecting them with Venom, the toxin that made his other thugs so strong. In Metropolis, Superman, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman cross paths at the scene of a crime. Superman suggests they team up more often, but the rest don't agree. Later that night, teh Flash is sitting on the roof of a building, where he is ambushed by an army of Savage's henchmen. He is thrown into a billboard and knocked unconscious. With the Flash missing, the other heroues are paranoid until the arrival of Batman, who says that they must team up to face Vandal Savage's forces of evil. However, the building they are in is blown up, because there was a tracking device put on Aquaman.They retreat to Jonathan and Martha Kent's farm, were they learn each other's secret identities. Flash eventually escapes, and is contacted by Superman to come to the farm. The heroes train together, and Flash develops sort of a crush on Wonder Woman, but think she may be interested in Batman. Once the heroes think they are ready, they decide to return to Metropolis to save Alfred.Things look bleak for Alfred, as Savage is planning to kill him. However, Batman finds Savage's base and rescues him. However, Alfred has a tracking device on him.Upon their return to the farm, Batman, Alfred, and the other heroes are ambushed by Savage's henchmen, but the heroes manage to turn the tables on them. The heroes, upon defeating the henchmen, return to Metropolis again, where Vandal Savage's minions are seen destroying the once great city as Savage himself is nowhere to be found. The heroes spot Savage on top of the Daily Planet building, holding Perry White, Clark Kent's boss, hostage. They get onto the building and fight him. Green Lantern eventually makes a giant fist with his power ring which punches Savage, knocking him off the top of the building and onto a car. Batman throws an electric batarang at Savage, electrocuting him.That night, at the farm, the heroes celebrate and, while trying to come up with a name for their team, Martha Kent suggests the "Justice League". In a post-credits scene, Vandal Savage is shown sitting in a prison cell, when he is given his lunch. There is a note in the food which says "IT'S TIME, WE'LL BREAK YOU OUT SOON". Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gina Carano as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana of Themyscira *Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Scott Porter as Barry Allen/The Flash *Doug Jones as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Alexander Skarsgard as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Joe Manganeillo as Vandal Savage *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Thomas Wheatley as Alfred Pennyworth *Daine Laine as Martha Kent Can't think of the rest of the cast.... Sequel A sequel, Justice League II: The Secret of Krypton, has been announced. A lot of speculation about who the main villain will be, as the name implies it may be a Kryptonian such as General Zod, but the ending of the first film implies it may be Vandal Savage again. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Unfinished